hammerwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (Hammerwatch)
Steam version 1.22 Released April 16, 2014https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/1280455199511664606 So we've been working on adding a new class and also fixing the problems people are having with firewalls and opening ports. The game will try to use Steam networking to go through firewalls when joining games through the server browser or when right clicking on a friend and selecting join game, if either the client or host are not using Steam the game will fall back to the old networking model. Misc: *Added thief class *Changed the HUD *Added custom mouse cursor *Added click sound to buttons in the menu *Wizards flame spray now goes through enemies *Wizards ice nova no longer has a cast time *Wizard flame spray and meteor strike improved Technical: *Now using Steam networking when possible *Tweaked game scale for certain resolutions *Enemies can now walk through each other when walking at different speeds *Strafing now properly netsynced *Fized freeze crash when failing to connect to a game Editor features: *Added composite skills 'ground-hit', 'explode' *Added passive composite skills 'drop', 'retaliate', 'armor' *Custom buffs can now drain mana *Custom buffs can now heal enemies Edit: Just added a small fix for typing on Macs. 1.23 Released July 1, 2014https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/1262447672887470019 Misc: *Added priest class *Added workshop support *Added auto fire *Added double lives crutch *Added directional marker to minimap to see where other players are *Bosses now drop upgrades *Certain enemies in act 2 and 4 now drop banners that buff or heal enemies, or drain player mana *Replaced glare with bloom *Added new particle effects for when enemies die *Added timer to statistics screen *Fixed crash at the end of hero defense *Fixed crash when refreshing server list Balance: *The beginning of the game is now slightly easier *Ranger now slowed 50% while shooting *Lowered the range of the ranger *Paladins heal now only heal players within a small range *Increased thief attack speed *Increased thief starting health *Improved paladin starting shield *Increased wizard starting health Editor features: *Added Checkpoint script node for setting spawn points and saving the game *Added PlayGibs script node for displaying particle effects *AnnounceText script can now show pickup texts *Editor can now take large screenshots of an entire level *HUD elements can now be shown and hidden from level scripts via the GlobalFlag system *DangerAreas can now heal if they have negative damage 1.3 Released September 16, 2014https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/124169580520946211 The Hammerwatch expansion is finally released, it's a completely new campaign with new achievements and also updated menus and much more, below are the specific details. Expansion: * Temple of the Sun - Fully new desert campaign, with new themes, bosses, challenges etc. Achievements: * Added several new achievements for the desert campaign * Added one for the completion of both campaigns Modifiers: * Added faster (5x) mana-regen speed Thief: * Rebalanced a few skills * Skills do not cost money to use * Thiefs skills costs more to buy * Thief hits with both daggers * Graphics when destroying projectiles Paladin: * Graphics when blocking projectiles Warlock: * Can't destroy projectiles Music: * Better looping * Crossfading between tracks UI: * Added some small sprites for mana drain and slow effects, over the player. So it's easier to see when running w/o effects and lights Menus: * Reworked several of the menus, they should all work in any of the selectable resolutions now. * Better menu navigation * Small help and info section, just some basic info for new players * Added two more resolutions, one 4k and one super small * Looked over some features, added a color switch button instead of clicking on the hero in the lobby * Delete and Rename saved games * Single and Multiplayer have different load menus and games are filtered * More random backgrounds and you now see more of them, if anyone ever cared =) * Logo is twice the resolution =) Controls: * Rebalanced the auto-fire Also, check out the maps people have been doing in the Workshop section, some are quiet nice both in SP and Coop! 1.31 Released April 14, 2015https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/195120744295210157 Hopefully this new version will fix a lot of issues, but if the old version worked better for you it is still available, just go in to properties on Hammerwatch, go to the Betas tab and select 1.3 in the drop down list. Misc: *Local multiplayer game saves now show up in the multiplayer load menu instead of the singleplayer load menu *Added slight directional effect to sound effects via panning (can be turned off in options) *Auto-fire is a bit faster now Technical: *Replaced the OpenAL sound engine with FMOD *Added Steam integration for 64-bit Linux systems *Updated Mono on Linux/Mac version *Updated the Steam API Editor features: *Removed 100mb Steam Workshop limit *Sound effects can now be .ogg 1.32 Released April 1, 2016https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/841419351997447090 This is just a minor release with some bug fixes. *Starting game should no longer take a very long time when you're subscribed to many workshop items *Fixed multiple musics playing at the same time in custom games *Several crash fixes 1.4 Released August 13, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/239070/announcements/detail/1724202719261105164 5 Years ago on this very day, or at least around this day, Hammerwatch was released. Today we are releasing the 1.4 patch which contains features from the console version released last winter, including the Sorcerer class and twin stick/mouse keyboard support! Several skills have been re-balanced or reworked and a lot of bugs been fixed, we also added a much wanted mana-regen in the combo store. See the list below! Patch Notes 1.4 *Added Sorcerer class! *Added twin-stick controls! *Replaced Wizards Ice Nova with Fire Nova and Frost Shield with Fire Shield *Priest beam isn't blocked by other players, now it goes through and heals *Replaced Warlocks Lifesteal Nova with Summon Gargoyle *Warlocks Lightning Strike can now hit the same target multiple times for diminishing damage *Wizard can now move slowly white spraying fire *The Lich boss in Castle Hammerwatch no longer instantly shoots after teleporting, there is now an animation so the attack can be avoided *Lives now cost more the more you have *Added a combo upgrade for regenerating mana *Updated visuals of characters *Fixed some small visual issues *Editor no longer runs extremely slowly with modern NVidia drivers *Editor now works with Intel graphics cards To enable twin stick, enter the control options and set mouse aim, then you will want to rebind the skills to mouse buttons. If you don't like these balance changes and tweaks and still want to play the previous version, you can always roll back this change in the steam options for the game. References Category:Hammerwatch